


羞耻-后续

by L729



Category: Hunlay - Fandom, RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L729/pseuds/L729
Summary: ⚠️ warning ：作者没在做人的哦
Kudos: 56





	羞耻-后续

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ warning ：作者没在做人的哦

下拉

下拉

金钟仁在厨房冲蛋白粉，这是他每天早上必吃的东西。马上要跟他队回归打歌，需要练出一身漂亮肌肉。

前天晚上一时没忍住随大家一起喝了酒，金钟仁现在后悔得很，“要是叫健身教练知道了可能真的会杀了我。“他喃喃自语，在杯子里倒上温水，用小勺搅拌冲开，端起来往外走。

“我去！”金钟仁杯里的液体跌宕，溅出了几滴在他脸上。

"边伯贤，你要吓死人啊。你是鬼么！"

边伯贤站在厨房门口淡淡地看着他，面无表情，眼睛底下两抹浓重的黑眼圈堪比贞子，像是被谁一拳揍乌了。

他眼里带血丝，冲金钟仁乐了一下，"早啊。"

"阿西，真是疯了。"金钟仁皱眉头，"现在是什么情况，快要打歌了，你能不能不要再每天熬夜打游戏了。"

金钟仁念念叨叨地端着他那杯能量液体从他身边蹭了过去。他讪讪地摸了下鼻子，好冤枉啊。

他没打游戏，只是当一个人知道了什么能掀翻宇宙的爆炸新闻，而且全世界只有自己一个人知道。那种心情，那种快要把身体撑炸，快要从嘴里爆出来的倾诉欲望，你懂么？

你不懂。边伯贤盯着金钟仁离去的背影想到。如果此时那人能转头看一眼，一定会被他那充满怨念的眼神吓得毛骨悚然。

“世勋，lay哥来啦？”

金钟仁欢快的声音从客厅传来，门锁打开，杂乱的脚步踏进家门。边伯贤绷紧了神经，快步从厨房溜出去，溜进自己房间，咚一声关上门，连一个眼神都没给客厅的人。

张艺兴和金钟仁大眼瞪小眼，没瞪出个所以然来，只好转头求助身后的吴世勋：“世勋，伯贤怎么了……他生我的气了？”

吴世勋一脸淡漠，左手搭上他的肩，宽慰道：“没有啊，他间接性发病了，不要管他。”

张艺兴瘪了瘪嘴，几根指头从袖口伸出，摸上吴世勋的手，轻轻拉扯下来，泄气道，“他肯定是不开心了。”

他走到边伯贤门前轻轻敲了敲，柔声道：“伯贤，出来。你的礼物昨天忘给你啦。”

短暂的沉默，边伯贤的声音终于闷闷地传出来，像是带上了浓重的鼻音：“lay hiong，没事，我困了，睡一会儿。”

边伯贤蹲在地上绞着手，他觉得他现在没有办法看到当事人，真的，他现在还没法正视对此毫不知情的lay哥，若是那人还像以前那样软绵绵的倚靠过来他就真的要疯了。

张艺兴不抛弃不放弃，继续说道：“那我今天晚上留下来睡你的房间，你先收拾收拾。”

“别！不用！”边伯贤在门那边夸张地叫起来，“我这太挤了，千万别！”

张艺兴吃了个瘪，垂头丧气地走到吴世勋身边，“伯贤肯定是生我的气了，你看，从前我说要睡他的房间他都开心的不得了……你笑什么？”

吴世勋收了收嘴角，正色道：“没笑，没有笑。”

他也对那扇紧闭的大门喊道：“哥！今天晚上一起去我家投影看电影，爱来不来哦！”

边伯贤觉得自己一定是被逼疯了。

他把汗津津的双手在腿上擦了擦，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着电脑，耳朵里塞了耳机，口舌发干，紧张感比看世界级球赛更甚。

他像一个偷窥狂。昨天大家一起乱哄哄地在吴世勋家聚会，他借着上厕所的名义潜入了卧室。床上确实是两个枕头，有些乱糟糟的，不过两个人活得都不算精致，乱一点很正常。边伯贤在枕头下翻找了一番，企图翻出什么他心里也没有原型的东西，好像是翻出来什么都行，只要能佐证他们俩现在的关系。

可是他什么也没翻到，他站了片刻，从口袋里摸出一个小小的，样貌憨厚的陶瓷猪，放在了床对面的电视机旁。那头猪只有两个指节大小，状态可掬，鼻孔内却藏了一个针尖粗细的摄像头，直通他的笔记本电脑。

此时，电脑屏幕的卧室中，两个男人在亲吻。张艺兴捧着吴世勋的头，被男人压在衣柜上拥吻，还算温柔，还算缠绵。

边伯贤看过更为激烈色情的场景，看到这种温和的爱意反而内心平和了些。他的瞳仁中倒映着卧室中上映的一切，十指交叉互相拉扯，扯出了内心中的山崩海啸，局促不安。

他看到他们互相扯掉身上的衣物，压力促使多巴胺分泌失控，他得到了偷窥的快感。

边伯贤知道自己现在在做很疯狂的事情，但是枪声已发，他停不下来了。

张艺兴的双腿被压成了m形，尽量往两边分去，那根狰狞的性器卷着软肉抽插，好像就要捣碎在他身体里了。

上次的画面太过于昏暗，这次清晰了许多，边伯贤才发觉张艺兴的身子是这么白，可能是因为席卷全身的情潮，他连臀尖和关节都发粉。

张艺兴抑制着嗓子眼里的呻吟声，断断续续地埋怨那人：“我说过，我明天，要去练舞室的吧，你，还，还，这么，过分……”

明明把人压在身下肏的人是吴世勋，他听起来却更要委屈：“哥哥几个月不见我一次，你一点都不让我碰……”

张艺兴终于叫了出来，那声音先是低低的，随着顶撞一下一下的呜咽，后来拖的越来越长，听起来就快要哭了。

吴世勋还在低声说些诨话。

“哥知道自己里面有多湿多暖么？哥多叫几声，叫出来，很好听……”

张艺兴的身子确实像看起来一样白嫩易碎，只有稍微使劲顶几下，他就开始浑身发颤，看起来快要承受不住了，可是偏偏两条胳膊把人搂地更近一些，叫声也像有意识在勾引人，那种颤栗又撩人的音调，引得吴世勋头皮发麻，肉体和精神上的快感一时缠绵不清，分不清哪一种更甚，不知疲惫只想往更深处肏去，直到把最后一滴精水都献给他。

男人坐在床上，亮莹莹的屏幕在他脸上反着光，他闭了一只眼睛，一根手指虚虚遮住了屏幕，才面红心跳地看下去。

他觉得他快硬了。

大床上突然传来一阵手机铃声，两人停止了动作，吴世勋喘着气去看床头上的手机，说道：“朴灿烈。”

朴灿烈？

边伯贤突然有一种现实与虚拟世界重叠的眩晕感，他一把抓起电脑抱在怀里，推开了自己房间的大门。

朴灿烈确实坐在客厅的懒人沙发上，一手举着手机，另一只手还抓了一个苹果，吃得开心。

“朴灿烈！别打了！挂了！”边伯贤急得面红耳赤，催促道：“快点！”

朴灿烈疑惑地看着他，手里的苹果送到嘴边忘了咬。

他举起手机屏幕示意边伯贤：“我在给吴世勋打……”

“我知道！快给我挂了！”边伯贤三步并作两步想去抢朴灿烈的手机，身体都害怕地颤抖起来———他突然害怕有别的人发现这个秘密的端倪，万一，憋不住了被谁捅了出去……毕竟这是个多么大的事情啊，越是少一人知道越好……

电话通了，朴灿烈扯开嗓门：“世勋讷———”

边伯贤面色惨白，躲进屋里重重关上了门，攥起拳头盯着显示屏。

“什么事哥？”吴世勋直起身子，性器还埋在那人身体里，声音听起来平静得很，好像正在什么高档餐厅吃着甜品消遣。

“没什么，你们今天还过不过来，来的话帮我从你那边的超市买一工具箱…..别忘了。”

“过去，好的，我知道了。”

张艺兴躺在床上突然咯咯笑了两声，不知道在想什么，小腿慢慢沿着他的腰臀盘了上去，大拇指头轻轻剐蹭，惹得吴世勋低头看他，讲电话的嗓音也越发喑哑。

朴灿烈的声音继续从门外传进边伯贤耳朵里：“艺兴哥也在你身边么？”

吴世勋把手机递给张艺兴，张艺兴迟疑了几秒，拿过来接了。

“喂，灿烈啊。”

“Lay哥！明天公司开会，你去不去呀？”

朴灿烈这夸张的音调，边伯贤翻了个白眼。他突然觉得好笑，当事人都轻松地不行，自己却为他们急出一身冷汗，真是白痴。

“去啊，灿烈，明天还能见呢……嗯！”

张艺兴忽然从嗓子眼儿里发出了一声类似动物幼崽的声音。边伯贤看到吴世勋把他整个人抱起来，放到了自己的腿上跨坐，后穴里的东西转了个圈，然后完好无损埋在里面，只是就着身体的重量压地更深了。

张艺兴颤颤悠悠地坐在他身上，一只手扶着他的肩膀，无论如何也开不了口了，他的脊背上面盖的薄薄一层肌肉很结实，很漂亮，是常年坚持健身的结果，肉粉色的肌肤正往外冒出一层细密的薄汗。

吴世勋一只手扶着他的臀，另一只手就撑在身边，饶有兴趣地看着他讲电话。朴灿烈还在试图交流：“lay哥？刚才怎么了？喂？”

边伯贤看不到张艺兴的表情，他咽了口口水，看着吴世勋开始慢慢顶弄。张艺兴干脆一手死死捂住自己的嘴，把手机扔在身边，肩膀大幅度颤抖起来。

他快坐不住了，一头扎进吴世勋的肩窝里趴着。吴世勋似乎也玩够了，食髓知味，再不能忍，当下腾出一只手，利落地挂了朴灿烈的电话，终于狂风骤雨般向上顶弄，电话断了，张艺兴捂着嘴的手也松开了，软绵绵地撑在宽阔的肩头，脖子直直往后仰，修长又白皙，像一只引亢高歌的白天鹅。

吴世勋把头埋在他脖子上啃咬，吮吸，发出啧啧水声。

他一只胳膊去床头摸索，终于摸到自己的手机，从下而上，录到了张艺兴最为情动漂亮时分的脸。

同时传进边伯贤耳朵里的还有朴灿烈叽里咕噜的疑惑声。边伯贤看得太过于投入，当他终于把自己从这个拟平行时空中分离出来时，才发觉自己早已大汗津津，右手大拇指被自己咬的生疼，往下看，濡湿了睡裤。

边伯贤现在看起来十分可怖，他站在门厅前，双拳紧握，眼底一片阴翳，下白眼冰冷又藏了直逼心门的怒意。他咬着牙点名：“吴世勋，你出来一下，我有话对你说。”

大家都被他这副样子吓愣住了，眼神纷纷在两人脸上游荡，无声询问这是产生了什么深仇大恨。

吴世勋向下压了压手，起身就随着他往里屋走去，反而看起来是众人里最为轻松的一个。

“什么事……”吴世勋话还没说完，就被边伯贤一拳打在脸上，后背狠狠撞在墙上。他摸了摸自己没什么知觉的下巴，啧了一声，皱眉道：“我明天还有直播。”

“什么他妈的直播，”边伯贤上来揪住他的领子，冲他喷口水，“臭小子，你知不知道……”

他抿了抿嘴唇，尽量压低了声音，眼神向上凶狠地瞪着他。

“你知不知道你在干什么？录录录，你知不知道你们什么身份，你知不知道这很危险！”

吴世勋一脸冰冷地看着他，半响才慢吞吞地说道：“三番两次，哥不是看得很开心么？”

“.......”边伯贤张了张嘴，一时说不出话来。他涨红了脸，憋出一句：“万一是别人看到了，你想想会不会帮你们保守秘密！”

“你就算不为自己想，你想想lay哥呢？他在中国那么辛苦，你他妈乱拍的视频被发现了，就都完了！臭小子！”

吴世勋被他揪着领子，倒也不反抗，半响才开口：“哥，你说的对，这个问题我那天就想过了，我已经把它们都拷到硬盘里了，锁在抽屉里……”

边伯贤瞠目结舌：“你真是个混蛋啊……”

队员们担心他们俩，簇拥了张艺兴来看看，他右手扶着门框，正好看到吴世勋被推搡在墙上，边伯贤头发都要炸起来，看上去马上要滚在一起给对方脸上添青紫了，急忙上前拉架，小心翼翼开口：“伯贤?有什么事不能好好说？”

边伯贤闻声看去，松了口气，郁郁不平地松开了吴世勋，沉着一张脸往外走，十分不客气地撞到了张艺兴的肩膀。

他把张艺兴撞地踉跄了一步，突然停住了脚，转身走到那人身边，一根指头挑开了衣领，露出了白嫩的脖颈儿，十分真诚地问道：“哥，这是什么？”

张艺兴的脖子上印着一枚猩红草莓，之前被立起来的衬衫领子遮了个七七八八，如今毫无保留被暴露在空气中，彰显着赤裸裸的暧昧。

边伯贤冲他眨了眨眼，好像他真的什么都不知道似的。张艺兴的耳朵尖一下子就红了彻底，他一句话都说不出来，任边伯贤的手指头继续往衣领深处延伸。

他把衣服往下拉了拉，又找到几枚红痕，盯着看了几秒，直到张艺兴羞涩的粉红逐渐遍布到脸颊和脖子，才阴阳怪气地开口：“哥什么时候交了这么猛的女朋友，怎么也不和我们说一声。”

边伯贤说完深深地看了张艺兴一看，十分臭屁又扬眉吐气地走了，有效缓解了他这几天内心收到的煎熬——至少他自己是这么认为的。

吴世勋走过去掰过张艺兴的身子，才发现那人一双眼睛都憋出了氤氲水汽，红通通，惨兮兮，窘迫到混身都僵了。他想伸手安抚安抚，却被一下子推开了。

张艺兴恼羞成怒，气得骂他：”离我远点，都怪你！“

“让你不要太过分，你倒好，”他瓮声瓮气，抽了抽鼻子，看起来快哭了：“这下别人也能看到了，我怎么交代？”

吴世勋没有“离远点”，反而右手扭过他的头，结结实实地吻到了他的嘴上，舌头舔舐上牙膛，揪住舌尖轻轻的咬，直到卷走口腔内每一丝空气。

张艺兴猝不及防被亲了个七荤八素，他嘴唇上还留着亮晶晶一片涎水，不可置信地张圆了眼睛问他：“你疯了，这是宿舍……”

“我知道这是宿舍，被发现就发现喽，”吴世勋满不在乎地撸了一把头发，突然认真地盯着他的眼睛，一字一句道：“我想和哥公开了，向兄弟们公开。”

“两年了，哥不想么？”

成员们打量坐在身边的吴世勋和张艺兴，被揪去谈话的吴世勋看起来十分爽利，倒是张艺兴红着鼻尖像是受了什么委屈。

奇奇怪怪。

吴世勋正襟危坐，清了清喉咙：“内，我有一件事情想和哥哥们说。”

气氛很古怪，大家也都挺了挺脊背，没由来被感染地严肃起来，好像从心底腾生出一股子预感---这是一件大事。 金钟大打断了他：“伯贤去阳台抽烟了，要不要等他回来再讲。”

吴世勋毫不迟疑：“不用等他。”

“……”面面相觑。

“我和lay哥，其实已经交往两年了呢。”吴世勋就这样轻飘飘地说出来，语气就像是在宣布明天吃什么一样稀松平常。

其实这句话他已经在心里重复了无数遍了，这个场景也在心中上演了无数遍了。大家坐在一起，围成一圈，他牵着张艺兴的手，毫不掩饰地宣布他们的恋情。他知道，成员们都会理解的。

“我很喜欢lay哥，从头到尾，一直喜欢，”吴世勋攥了下张艺兴的手，注视他，“是吧，哥？”

张艺兴以为他这一天是稀松平常的一天。他睁眼，刷了牙，吃了早饭，获得了吴世勋的一个早安吻，穿衣服出门，下午还打算去公司练习室待上几个小时。没成想从半小时前到现在，事情就发展到了这种局面，他头脑还晕乎乎的，先是被边伯贤怼了个无话可说，地下恋就要曝露的紧张感冲昏了每一个脑细胞，结果现在又毫无准备在兄弟们面前出柜了。

什么情况？

他一张脸憋的通红，一句话都说不出来。

客厅陷入了两分钟的静谧，所有人都放慢了呼吸，仿佛喘粗了气下一秒就有陨石从宇宙掉落毁灭人间。

队长率先回过神来，环顾四周，觉得这时候总得有人说点什么，于是他张张口，说了一句自己都觉得莫名其妙的鬼话：“那……那你们先亲一个吧？”

边伯贤骂骂咧咧从阳台走到客厅的时候看到的就是这样一幕。吴世勋扭过张艺兴的脸，嘴唇轻轻附了上去———姿势就跟他前两天在那部该死的手机里看到的照片一样。

一声闷响。金钟仁飞扑过去掐他的人中：“我靠！伯贤他昏倒了？”

end.


End file.
